Adventures with the Straw Hats
by Onepiece8282
Summary: Join Alex and Taylor as they leave a war-consumed island and have a run in with the straw hats 1 year later. Will they be comrades, or will they be enemies? Will they have many exciting adventures in the New World? or will they get eaten by a sea king? find out! ( I just wrote this to get my imagination out of my head, don't expect anything too good.)


(Flashback) I stand here, on a certain island within the New World,an island that was once peaceful, but it is now ravaged by war and tainted with the smell of carnage.I stand upon the cliff that looms over the island,casting it's eerie shadow. Just then Taylor, a slender but strong woman with long cherry red hair and orange eyes comes up to me and asks " Shall we depart Alex?". "Yeah, i'm getting sick of this war, i have a promise to fulfill".

* Flashback End *

( 1 year later)

I sit here in a run-down bar along with my friend Taylor having a drink. Suddenly, a group of big,tough looking men break down the door and demand the barmaid to give them 20 barrels of sake. One of the men walks up to us and tells us "Those seats belong to us, so get the hell out". I reply " really now?, i see no name on them."The man pulls out a pistol and puts it at my head saying "Do you want to give the seats up or you and that little bitch right there want to take a bullet in the skull?" I get angry at him for insulting my best friend, so i instantly grab his pistol and I snap it in two. The man then backs away and shouts " What the Hell are you?!, KILL THEM NOW MEN!". One of the bandits fires a pistol at my head. I effortlessly dodge it and I ask Taylor "can i kick their asses now?". "Fine, lets do it" she replys. In less then 3 seconds, all the bandits are either dead or broken on the floor. The crowd starts cheering as I say to the barmaid "sorry about the mess ma'am,those guys were getting annoying. "It's all right, besides, we've had enough of them anyways. "Here take this, for your efforts" she says as she tosses us each a bottle of their finest sake and a pouch of gold coins. "Arigatou" we say in unison as we head out. A group of marines then starts charging at us. "They have nothing better to do, do they?" I think as I get ready to fight.  
*SC*  
A colorful ship with a Lion figurehead and lawn deck anchors in the docks of an unnamed island in the New World. "Ok, don't spend all your money on something stupid, get what you need and return within the hour" an orange hair navigator says as she hands each member a certain amount of money. "But Naammiii" a boy wearing a straw hat whines, "I wanna go on an adventure" "No Luffy, we'll explore later, if you don't complain for the entire time were going through town, I'll buy you some meat". "YOSH, I WILL DO IT FOR THE MEAT!" Luffy yells, grinning stupidly.

(15 minute time skip)

As Luffy and Nami are walking through town, they notice a small crowd of people cheering. They go to the scene and find two people beating up a bunch of marines. A man with short dark hair summons a white flame in his hand and he shoots it at a large group of the marines, taking them out, A woman with long, cherry red hair imbues her fists with a scarlet colored flame and she starts beating up the marines that surrounded her. "SUKE!" Luffy shouts as he becomes shiningly impressed, blinding Nami."YOUR TOO DAMNED IMPRESSED LUFFY!"Nami shouts as she shields her eyes. The dark haired man then shouts at the commander, "You are getting annoying you son of a bitch!" as he kicks the base commander in the gut. The base commander flies into a nearly building, destroying a part of it. Onlookers flee and a second platoon of marines heads for Luffy and Nami.  
Luffy smirks and cracks his knuckles,then enters gear third. Nami gets out her clima-tact and starts forming a thunder cloud. "Gomu Gomu No... Giganto Pistoru!" Luffy shouts as he smashes a large group of the marines with his giant fist. Nami dodges a marine that tried to cleave her in two and she hits him in the head with her clima-tact, knocking him out. Nami then generates a ball of electricity and throws it towards the storm cloud she created. "Thunderbolt Tempo!" she shouts as the clouds summon lighting, elecricuting several marines. The rest of the marines retreat. Alex and Taylor turn to face the two straw hats. "You are Straw hat Luffy and You are Cat burgalar Nami, correct?" Taylor asks. "Yup! thats us!" Luffy replies."I better keep an eye on my pocket then.'" Alex replies, chuckling. "OI!" Nami shouts, losing her temper. "SAY THAT AGAIN AND ILL BEAT YOUR HEAD IN!" "Anyways who are you two?" Luffy questions. "I'm Taylor and he's Alex" Taylor replies. "You mean Alex the White Samurai and Taylor The Fire bird?!" Nami replies, calming down. "Yep" Taylor bluntly states. "Oi you two!" Luffy shouts, "Become my Nakama!" I look at Taylor and i say " I see nothing wrong with it, after all its just been the two of us this whole time, it grows boring with only two." " Why not then?" Taylor replies. "But first, before I join, I want to fight Luffy in single combat, I've wanted to have a match against him for a while now" I state. "Shishishi!" Luffy laughs, " Lets do this!".


End file.
